Cruch VS Cyborg E.
Description We had to do this sometime, robot fight!! But this time, Sonic OC Cyborg E. takes on Mega Man OC Cruch! Which of these robot powerhouses will terminate? Interlude Wiz: Both captured by the big baddies of their worlds, turned into ultimate weapons to destroy the heroes... Boomstick: But then they were saved and became worthy allies of their teams. Cyborg E., the cyborg echidna. Wiz: And Cruch, Kaku Man. I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Cyborg E. Wiz: The Echidna race, once prosperous and flourishing with technology and warriors, and now left with Knuckles as its one and only surviving descendant... Boomstick: But not the case in the Archie universe! There, he was far from alone as his species was alive and well. Among them was an echidna... whose name I can’t seem to recall for some reason... but the important thing is he spent most his time working on his strength. Wiz: Then one night, he stumbled across Metal Sonic and decided to take on the mechanized hedgehog himself… Boomstick: Which didn’t go in his favor, like at all. But Metal scanned the defeated echidna and saw the potential within him to nearly reach the same power as Sonic’s rival-turned-ally. Wiz: Metal abducted him and soon after, with a combination of parts from old Metal Knuckles models and new technologies, he had been turned into a cyborg against his will. Boomstick: He became Cyborg model E, to be exact. Convenient, since he forgot his name… and just about everything else, since his mind was kinda warped and all he could think about was eliminating Sonic and friends. Wiz: He left to fulfill his objective and came across Knuckles first, fighting him to a near standstill up until Sonic and Tails arrived. With their combined talents and team work, they brought down Cyborg E, and his reprogramming was broken by Tails, restoring his mind. Boomstick: Which is nice and all... at least until E woke up and realized that his transformation could never be undone and that his face had been torn, revealing a hideous metal skull underneath. To say the least, he wasn’t exactly feeling great about himself. Wiz: But upon word of kidnappings across the world orchestrated by robots, his attitude changed, putting his lamenting aside to assist Team Sonic in stopping the ones responsible and to insure no one else would have to suffer the same fate. Boomstick: But his transformation did have a ton of benefits, though. As an echidna, his fists could crack rock, but as a cyborg, E’s punches can break through stone and even metal with ease. If that’s not enough for you, both of his hands house two hidden weapons: Wiz: Out of his knuckles comes twin drills, adding additional stabbing power to his strikes, and even allowing him to climb up walls. Retracting from the top of his hands are thin, but deadly saw blades. Boomstick: At about two feet in length, these give E increased range and allow him to slice apart foes. Wiz: But that’s just what’s hidden in his hands. E’s feet contain jet pistons on the back to increase his running speed to nearly the speed of sound, hover tech on the bottom to enable hovering in midair and even some flight… Boomstick: And a small spike in each foot, allowing E to anchor himself into wherever he’s standing… or surprise his foe with a side of stab with his kick or stomp. Wiz: His back opens to reveal a jetpack, giving him much more controlled flight, and, combined with his hover tech, allows even greater speeds while flying. And his robotic eyes allow for various types of vision and radar, capable of detecting and tracking targets... even when they are cloaked. Boomstick: That’s all fine and dandy, but where E really shines is his mechanical body. Wiz: A better term may be mechanical skin. See, his vitals, organs, and muscles were not replaced during his transformation; rather, just his outside. Everything inside him is all still there and have been further enhanced by cybernetics. This allows E to have greater strength than ever before while also allowing him to improve naturally. Boomstick: And who knows what stupidly named fictional metal his outside’s made of, but whatever it is, it’s tough stuff. While not totally indestructible, it’s tough enough to tank some seriously strong blows, and all without even so much as denting. Wiz: Lastly, E’s joints are covered in a flexible, but durable material built for withstanding weight. This allows him to lift ever-increasing amounts of weight without being overwhelmed or crushed underneath. Boomstick: E made a pretty good ally to Team Sonic, all thanks to his strength and durability. His metal skin’s tough enough to survive molten lava, poundings from the likes of Knuckles, slicing from the likes of Sonic, and in battle, he can casually lift and wield buses with total ease. Then there was the time he lifted up an Eggman submarine, which weighed nearly 30,000 tons, and threw it at Eggman’s front door. Talk about a dramatic entrance. And then there’s the fact that he can lift just about any conceivable weight. That doesn’t sound overpowered or anything. Wiz: However, while that sounds beyond impressive, E’s joints require time to adjust to the weight in question just to be able to lift it successfully. He needed Team Sonic to watch his back just for his submarine feat. Without any assistance, lifting objects of those weights is beyond impractical for E in battle. Boomstick: And remember how E broke down Eggman’s door, as you’d probably figure the good doc was the one responsible for everything including the echidna’s transformation? Turns out Eggman was completely innocent, as Metal Sonic kinda went rogue on him and was behind the whole thing on his own mission to create an army of cyborgs. Too bad by the time Sonic and friends figured this out, Metal had upgraded himself, essentially adding Cyborg E 2.0 parts to himself, and outclassing E in every conceivable fashion, making it impossible for him to defeat the mechanical hedgehog without some serious help. Wiz: E more often than not takes his durability for granted, jumping into battle carelessly knowing his metal skin can withstand just about any impact that he knows of. However, while it may not take damage, with enough force and in prolonged combat with a strong foe, his inner body can be injured and E can be knocked unconscious. Boomstick: And not only can his flying devices be disabled, but they can even be damaged, as they aren’t made of as much tough stuff as the rest of him. And worst of all, his own freakin’ mouth houses his most fatal weak spot. Wiz: Tails recognized this and built a mouth guard into E that he can deploy to shield this weak point in dangerous situations. Boomstick: If broken off, E’s foes get a free opening to do damage straight to his insides. And remember when I said his metal skin survived lava? See, in E’s final battle with Metal Sonic, his mouth guard broke off and he kinda sank into lava, melting away from the inside. By the time he was fished out, all that was left of E was metal. Wiz: Even so, Cyborg E is both a deadly killing machine and a tremendous ally for any of Sonic’s friends. Boomstick: Mess with E and he’ll make you bleed. Wiz: ... Boomstick: What? E: I may be like this for the rest of my life... but as long as I live, no one will have to share my fate! Cruch (Kaku Man) Wiz: In the year 20XX, Robots and the human race lived among each other thanks to Dr. Light, but of course, he wasn't the only one who supported the idea, Dr. Noele Lalinde created Tempo (AKA: Quake Woman) and Vesper Woman as a result of the robot revolution. Boom: Well while that typical Mega Man crap goes on, Dr. Noele Lalinde gave something to her dear robo-daughters on Tempo's birthday. A brother, named Cruch. ''' Wiz: Cruch wasn't anything special at first, he was just a robot built for knowledge, and also helped out Tempo and Vesper with whatever needed helping. '''Boom: Dear old Dr. Whatever her name is forgot about something pretty big, not letting him get out of sight, because once that happened, Dr. Wily kidnapped poor ol' Cruch. Wiz: After committing this over-done crime of his, he tried to create a Combat Robot out of him, by giving him weapons unlike any other robot in Mega Man's time. Although before he could finish, Mega Man stooped him and saved Cruch. Feeling ashamed for something he didn't do, Cruch ran away, later encountering Guts Man, who helps him realise how powerful he is and even help him become who he is, Kaku Man Boom: Dr. Wily gave him the ability to PUNCH THE **** OUT OF EVERYTHING!!! Oh yeah, and a nuke filled power base. Wiz: Wily basically turned Cruch into a living nuclear powerhead by mere accident, giving him the power to punch and kick at around 490mph in a mere second, and at this speed, his fist and even feet may even engulf into flames! Also, Cruch is as fast as a speeding electric train! Being able to run as much as 575mph, but of course, this is a top speed, and will only use it as a offence to an attack he has going. Boom: Cruch's fighting style roughly resembles a incredible mix of Thai Boxing and Jiu Jitsu, meaning that if you are a foe willing to fight, you damn better be ready to take a beating! Because one time, he lifted Guts Man off the ground, that's right, LIFTED HIM OFF using one arm! Wiz: Cruch also has the ability of having a strategic mindset while in the mists of combat, allowing him to adapt to near anything his opponent could throw at him. Boom: He may sound strong and all, but he really has a stamina issue. He has a weaker stamina than most robot masters, even beaten by Mega Man. But to cover this, Dr. Wily snuck in a very sneaky broken feat, Cruch cannot be effected too much by Robot Master weapons, How to Break Fiction 101 for you folks. Wiz: Actually, Cruch does have a key weakness, and that's the Mega Buster. Boom: WAIT WHAT?! That's like being the most OP Pokemon and then being completely vulnerable to Normal types!! ''' Wiz: Well, that's really not everything though... '''Boom : Yeah, cause when he wants REAL power, he fricking goes T-Rex. Wiz: This "T-Rex" is known as C-Rex, and not only can he go all out with strength, he can fire missiles, heat up his body to about 2,000 degrees Celsius, fire beams of radiation and solar light, and have enough strength to wrestle the Yellow Devil one on one! But of course, in this form, he can a bit uncontrollable if used for too long and also is super vulnerable to anything Mega Buster and earthquake related, despite being able to cause those himself simply by jumping (which isn't much...) Boom: But if Cruch really needs firepower, he transforms into CrusadeKaku! CrusadeKako...why does that remind me of Transformers? Wiz: More like Digimon really, regardless, As CrusadeKaku, Cruch has two powerful blades on each arm that allow him to slash through mountains with ease, and now isn't restricted by the ground, being able to fly! Even in space! Boom: Clearly displaying Transformers, Crusadekaku with his new robot form can go through a hoard of enemies with ease! I mean, damn! He even went after Super Bass in this form, and won with about half damage done to him. Heck, he went after Jupiter, who gave him a hard time, but eventually came through! Wiz: Even saving Mega Man, Bass, and Proto Man in the process, although on return, Cruch fainted while falling down to earth, but did survive in the end. Boom: Survive, sure, but his real challenge is Roll, He CLEARLY has a crush on her. Wiz: I'm sure Cruch has far more problems than having a relationship... Cruch: *breaks a bunch of equipment* ...sorry. Pre-DB Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for an OC DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE!!! Cyborg E. ran across a modern/futuristic cityscape, moving left and right to avoid idle cars and leaping over large holes in the street. Now on an empty street, E hears birds overhead and looks upward at them. As he's about to look back at the ground, his radar picked up something in a humanoid shape coming downward. He stopped in his tracks as the yellow object landed to the ground, which briefly crouched before standing up... which was the robot master Cruch. Cruch peered over at the red and grey cyborg in front of him, thinking to himself that this individual didn't look friendly. E scanned Cruch and his sensors indicated the following: Eggman robot? Nuclear power source Hidden devices detected Threat level: Dangerous Intentions: Hostile? Considering Cruch had landed right in him, standing in his path... (*cues 7th Dragon 2020-II - Battlefield - Rushing Life*) That was good enough for E, who activated his face guard and charged forward with his fist raised as Cruch took on a defensive stance. FIGHT! Cruch ducked the punch while also sweeping with one of his legs, sending E off his feet at a high speed. As Cruch charged forward to take advantage of E's helplessness, the cyborg activated his hover tech, stopping his momentum and keeping him above the ground. Cruch was caught off-guard by this and decided to leap upward to strike E, but the cyborg disengaged his hover tech and went into a spin attack, slamming into Cruch, who grinded against the pavement while still on his feet. Just as Cruch stopped, E threw a punch, staggering him, before the cyborg followed up with more. Seeing that his cyborg opponent seemed to like punches, Cruch adjusted his strategy: He moved his hands rapidly to block or redirect E's punches before finally getting an opening. E felt a sudden and rapid pain in his chest as he looked over at his chest, only to see a yellow blur in front of him. Once he could see that it was Cruch doing this, he was rocketing backward into a bus, tearing through it, before grinding across the pavement on his arm. He recovered, then saw plenty of cars around him and saw an opportunity. As Cruch ran forward, he saw cars flying towards him. He either moved to the side or leapt over them as he shortly ran through the bus' hole before seeing E with another car in his hands. Cruch ran forward with a sliding kick, only to see that E had leapt high into the air and threw the car downward towards him. Cruch jumped upward with his fist raised, tearing through the car with ease, only to see no sign of E near. As he descended to the ground, he saw too late the same bus being swung downward at him. Cruch was slammed into the ground, leaving a crater, then as he got onto his feet, E swung the bus once more, knocking Cruch into a building. Instead of immediately charging forward once more, E prepared the bus for a javelin-like throw. Cruch got up once more, then saw the bus being thrown towards him, and stopped it with his hands. As he did this, he saw E flying through the bus before punching him once more. Cruch was sent through the back of that building, leaving the city area for a small grassland near a few trees. As Cruch finally began to regain control in midair, he saw E flying towards him, noting his hover tech in use, as well as a jetpack that had come from his back. He braced for attacks with crossed wrists, catching a good chunck of E's punching assault before he suddenly felt something sharp... E's twin drills began stabbing into his wrists. Cruch decided to act fast and moved his wrists away, then began swerving his head to avoid E's attacks before flipkicking E upward. Stopping his ascension without too much effort, he then flew downward towards Cruch with all haste. Cruch saw this and prepared to guard once more, but this time, it wasn't a punching attack... E slammed into Cruch's body with his two feet, both of which released a spike. With Cruch in his grip, the two crashed into the grassland below, leaving a decent-sized crater. E looked over at the beaten Cruch and prepared to throw a punch at him... When it was caught by Cruch's hand. He went for a punch with his other hand, but that too was caught. E saw Cruch began glowing and his sensor's detected something different: Temperature Increasing: 1500 degrees Celsius and rising Hover Tech overheating Feet Spikes taking severe damage He saw his feet spikes had began partially melting due to not being made of as strong a material as his metal skin, and he knew he had to do something. E fired off his jetpack and hover tech, squeezing out of Cruch's grip. Unknown to him, Cruch had gone into his C-Rex mode. Just as E had gained some distance from him up above, he was suddenly struck by a beam of some kind. He looked up and saw Cruch firing them, then began to swerve to avoid them. Just as he did all this, he noticed hidden compartments of Cruch opened up, firing missiles. E had no time to avoid them and no ranged means with which to destroy them, so he simply disengaged his hover tech and jetpack and got into a guarding position, positive that his body would survive the volley. The missiles hit their mark and E was send flying upward. He looked up and saw Cruch leaping upward at him, causing a huge crack in the ground while doing so, and then slamming E into the ground, putting another crater into the grassland. He saw Cruch landing in front of him and threw a punch... Only to be met with one as well. Cruch's punch was much stronger than before, knocking back E's fist before Cruch followed up with only one punch, knocking E through the ground. He grabbed E and lifted him off the ground, then punched him rapidly, so fast that his flames were ablaze, before letting go and kicking him, sending him through a tree. E took what was left of it and swung it downward onto Cruch, who didn't even attempt to avoid it. It struck, but the part of the tree that struck Cruch soon melted away as E decided to change things up by trying to grapple him. As he did this, Cruch reached his hands out and gripped his, leaving the two in a push-off. E's mechanical skin could stand up to this temperature, so he pushed on without issue as Cruch stood his ground. The ground beneath them began to crack as they attempted to overpower each other and E began to struggle as Cruch pushed onward. E began being pushed back, nearly losing his footing as Cruch tried to push him downward into the ground... When E's joints began to bulk up, suddenly causing him to push forward with greater strength than before, catching Cruch off-guard. With this new found power, E pushed Cruch into the ground, broke his grip, then began punching at him rapidly. The two tunneled through the ground as E then redirected him with an upward punch, knocking Cruch through the ground into a small body of water by a waterfall. When E emerged, seeing the waterfall nearby, he decided to change things up and slammed his fist into the ground. Cruch began to get up, the water near him turning into steam, then stumbled as bits of rock from the waterfall began to fall onto him. E continued onward, eventually causing Cruch to lose his balance and fall onto his back as a large piece of rock from the waterfall fell onto him. E waited to see if Cruch would melt through the rock, but instead saw that the steam surrounding it left. Cruch stopped glowing, leaving the C-Rex form, and saw that he was in bad shape. He took into consideration all of E's hidden gadgets: his offensive, defensive, and mobile, and came up with a plan: E walked forward, thin saw blades protruding from his wrists, as he swung at the rock, cutting through it with ease before swinging at Cruch... Who underwent a transformation, his yellow armor becoming bulkier and obtaining two blades, one on each arm, which stopped E's saw blade: Cruch had become CrusadeKaku. E leapt backward as Cruch slashed, then ran in a circle around Cruch. E charged forward with a slash, then went back to running, but saw none of his cuts were coming in, but the next time he charged at him, he felt a slice at the back of his feet... Jet Pistons DISABLED Cruch had slashed at E with perfect accuracy, cutting down his source of speed on the ground. E activated his hover tech and jetpack with all haste to avoid the next swing, and thought about whether he'd try to attack Cruch once more or attempt to flee... An attempt that would've proved futile as he saw Cruch flying towards him, his blades outreached to slash. E wasn't going to flee anymore and turned around towards Cruch with all fury, slashing away with his saw blades as Cruch attempted to block and redirect them. He redirected most of them, but saw E's saw blades were causing notable damage to his armor. The two were caught in a blade clash until E headbutt Cruch, who descended briefly, as E then swung both his sawblades downward at Cruch, who then swung his wrist blades at E's. The two blades clashed with all their strength against each other as E went into shock: one of his wrist blades was sliced in two. As he saw this, Cruch swung his other wrist blade at E's jetpack, damaging it beyond function. Jetpack DISABLED E began descending, then used his hover tech to get upward as he got into another clash with Cruch utilizing his only remaining saw blade. After a few swings, this saw blade was also cut in two as a two-handed slash from Cruch sent E further into the air, causing a deep cut and also cutting off his mouth guard. He saw Cruch flying forward with all fury and E wasn't about to give up, so he deactivated his hover tech, flew forward with a spin attack, then reactivated his hover tech as he flew forward. Cruch prepared to swing his wrist blades and E flew forward with both fists, each armed with their twin drills, in a Superman flying pose. A loud explosion-like crash emerges in midair, making it difficult to discern just what had happened. E slammed into Cruch, sending both flying into the ground, leaving a huge crater. Cruch looked up only to see all four of E's drills had penetrated through his chest along with part of E's fists... Cruch then saw blood raining downward onto the ground, along with some mechanically-enhanced organs and two halves of a mechanically-enhanced skeleton. He then looked at the fists embedded in him and saw both halves of E's mechanical body still attached. Cruch knew E's drills and fists hadn't penetrated his armor far enough to reach his nuclear core and so he tore them out of his armor, then stood up the victor. K.O.! Cruch reverted back to his normal form, then teleported out of the battlefield Mega Man-style as E's two halves lied on the ground motionless. Results Boomstick: Damn! I didn't think an echidna cyborg's death would be this messy! Wiz: Cyborg E. certainly could stand among Sonic and friends, but that's about as far as his influence would reach. Boomstick: Yeah, while E could help out in a group effort, Cruch could straight up win some battles for Mega Man against the likes of Super Bass and Jupiter. Wiz: Granted, Cruch could run at 575 miles per hour, but E's speed clocked in at around the speed of sound. While not exactly 767 miles per hour, he was slightly faster on foot... provided his jet pistons were still intact. Boomstick: But Cruch could punch and kick at 490 miles per hour, giving him a much faster attack speed. Not to mention his Thai Boxing Jiu Jitsu combo were much more refined than E's stubborn style of running in and punching, hoping his metal body could take all his blows. Wiz: Which it could for the most part. His body was more durable than Cruch's, even being able to withstand his blows and super-heated body in his C-Rex form. However, as near-indestructible as E's body seemed, it never showed him taking on Sonic and friends at their maximum without anything held back. Boomstick: He hadn't taken Knuckles' strongest punch or Sonic and Tail's most powerful slices. Heck, he actually had a better chance against them when his mind was under Metal's control, as after the fact, he relied on his body's durability above all else. Wiz: While E survived through Cruch's base form and C-Rex thanks to his durability alone, Cruch survived E's assault as well thanks to his defense and strategic mindset. Once E's hidden gadgets were disabled and Cruch became CrusadeKaku, E's durability advantage would finally run dry thanks to that form's cutting power. Boomstick: Once the wrist blades were out, Cyborg E.'s chances of victory were halved. Wiz: The winner is Cruch. Comparison Cyborg E. *+ Slightly faster on the ground with jet pistons *+ Higher durability *+ Capable of standing up to base form Cruch and C-Rex *+ Had brief aerial advantage Cruch *+ Faster in close-quarters combatant *+ Far more strategic *+ Able to deduce and disable Cyborg E's gadgets *+ CrusadeKaku's flight matched Cyborg E.'s *+ Wrist blades beat Cyborg E.'s mechanical skin Trivia *Boomstick not knowing Cyborg E.'s name as an echidna was a reference to the fact that I had forgotten the actual name I had given him. *The song was chosen due to being from the same series as the song used in Mega Man VS Astro Boy. *Cruch stopping the thrown bus and Cyborg E. going through it to attack him was inspired by Doomsday performing a similar feat against the Hulk in their Death Battle. *Cyborg E.'s Superman-esque flying pose taken when colliding with Cruch at the end of the battle was inspired by Wolverine performing a similar pose when crashing into a Sentinel in the X-Men Origins: Wolverine video game. Who Would You be Rooting For? Cyborg E. Cruch How many stars would you rate Cruch VS Cyborg E.? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:Nkstjoa Category:Windindi Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:'Fanmade' themed Death Battles